thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enter The Pirates
This is the fifteenth episode of Become The Hunted. Story Three pirates march Christian down a hallway to the end, where a prison cell door is then opened. “You’ll stay here. You’re too valuable to lose,” Edvin states. Christian is thrown into the cell, which is then locked. The pirates then leave. “You can’t keep me here. My friends will eventually come back for me!” Christian shouts. The group’s boat eventually stops near the pirates’ ship. “So, what’s the plan to break Christian out?” Bryce asks. “Simple,” Coleen answers, “We get inside, sneak down to the cells below deck, break Christian out, and return to the boat without any suspicion from the pirates.” “That sounds risky,” Cole states, “But, I love it.” “That’s settled, then,” Garrett replies. Garrett, Cole, Bryce, Devin, Javi, Valerie, Mei, Yuki, Coleen, and Makoto departed their ship and they boarded the pirate ship to rescue Christian. “Christian would be below deck. We should try our best to not alert the other pirates,” Devin whispers. The group then sneaks below deck, with the intent to find the prison area. “Where’s the cells?” Bryce asks. “Probably on the lowest deck,” Makoto answers. The group continues to sneak down, eventually arriving on the lowest deck, where the prison cells are. “Christian should be around here, somewhere,” Yuki whispers. Eventually, they come across Christian’s cell. “Oh my god, you’ve come to rescue me,” Christian states. “Yeah Christian, we’re busting you out of here,” Garrett replies. “Thank Christ,” Christian replies. “Where’s the key?” Valerie asks. “It’s on that table. All the pirates are partying upstairs, leaving me completely unguarded,” Christian answers. Devin then grabs the key. “That was easy,” Devin states. Devin then unlocks the cell door and frees Christian. “Now, we have to get out of here,” Christian states. The group then runs upstairs, but then they are spotted by the pirates. “Look what he have here,” Jeremiah states, “A bunch of scurvy landlubbers have freed our prisoner.” “Maybe you shouldn’t have left the keys to my cell on a table while you guys all went up here to party!” Christian shouts. A pirate wearing a gas mask stepped forward. “Back to your cell now, Christian!” the pirate shouts. He then attacks Christian, but Christian manages to stab him through the back with a machete, killing him. “So this is war then,” Jeremiah states, “Man your battlestations! Kill these landlubbers!” The survivors then got into a fight with the pirates. The pirates suffered greatly. “Why are we losing?” Jeremiah asks. “They have more energy. The pirates are all tired out from partying,” Jack answers. Christian then grabs the mask of the dead pirate that he killed earlier and he puts it on. “How do I look?” Christian asks. “You look a lot more badass with that mask on,” Devin answers, “Keep it.” “Thanks, Devin,” Christian replies. As the fighting waged on, Makoto had enough. “Stop! All of you!” Makoto shouts. Jeremiah took notice and walked down to the deck. “You’ve got some class, lady,” Jeremiah states. “I’m not going to stand here and watch as your men prepare to slaughter my friends,” Makoto replies. “Men, call of the fighting,” Jeremiah states. The pirates then stop fighting the other survivors. “What’s going on?” Bryce asks. “So, lady, are you willing to make a deal,” Jeremiah states. “What is it?” Makoto asks. “You give us Christian back and in return we will never bother you again,” Jeremiah answers. “Don’t do it, mom!” Mei and Yuki shout. Makoto was given time to ponder her decision. “So, what will it be?” Jeremiah asks. “No,” Makoto answers, “I will never sell out any of my friends.” “Then so be it,” Jeremiah replies. Jeremiah then grabs a machete and he plunges it into Makoto’s chest. “NO!” Mei and Yuki shout. The two Japanese girls burst into tears as their mother falls off the ship and into the harbor. “That’s what happens when you don’t agree with my demands!” Jeremiah shouts. Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Mei *Yuki *Makoto *Chad *Valerie *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Christian Thompson *Olivia *Madeline *Jeremiah *Edvin *Jack Deaths *Makoto Trivia *First appearance of Edvin. *First appearance of Jack. *Last appearance of Makoto.